A True Swordsman
by MrsMalfoy18
Summary: Kirito wasn't quite sure what to expect when Asuna dimmed the lights, but he certainly didn't expect to get punched in the face. Kirito/Asuna Oneshot.


**A/N: WARNING-MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Ok so this is very different than what I usually do, but after watching their story develop, and after reading the disturbingly infamous "16.5" I needed to put my own version out there. I wanted to keep it more sweet than anything else but the natural progression of this story requires explicit material and language. If this is not your cup of tea then please don't read any further! Remember that this is all in good fun, and we're all here because we love these characters/stories/whathaveyou. Feedback is welcome, and as always, thank you for reading! Enjoy~**

I brought my hand up to my throbbing cheek. It didn't _hurt_ exactly, but rather sent me into more of a panic. Asuna sat across from me on the floor, her arms crossed over her chest, trying to block as much of her skin as possible. She looked like a sapphire in the blue moonlight. I was an idiot. I crawled over to her, like a dog begging for forgiveness.

"Asuna."

She didn't look at me. Her stare was fixed solidly on the wooden planks of the floor. My mind felt fuzzy, like the dimness of the room, and my heart was nervous. It didn't take a gigantic boss to quaver the nerves of Kirito, no. All it took was this ninety pound female. With slightly shaking hands, I cupped her cheek, guiding her face so that it was across my own. She looked like she was about to cry.

I panicked. I kissed her, and it didn't seem to help the pounding in my heart. The kiss was strangely wet, and I was almost sure she wasn't enjoying this.

"Kirito…"

I pulled away quickly. She sounded like she was in pain. The moonlight hit her face in a perfect streak, the light playing with the tears that fell from her eyes. Maybe that's what made the kiss so wet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. I just…" her eyes scurried about frantically, as though she were trying to find some way to disappear. Her arms never left her chest, but they shook slightly, probably from the crying. Her legs were pressed tightly together, her thighs tense. Then her cheeks flushed pink. "I'm so embarrassed…"

I quickly pulled down my drop menu and did what I should have done the moment I realized what was happening. I was down to the bare minimum, so that I could be just as exposed as she was. I could feel the blood running through my veins. If there was ever a moment to be a man, it was now.

"Now we're both embarrassed." I said, trying to smile.

She let out a shaky breath. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"We don't have to do anything. Asuna. I meant what I said. My life belongs to you. I'll do anything you say."

With a sudden look of panic her hand shot up to grab my wrist, giving me the first glimpse of the top of her breast. "No." her voice quivered. Our eyes locked, and suddenly our connection felt deeper than ever. She loosened her grip on my wrist, her hand slightly shaking. "I…I want to. I've just never…I want you to be my first, Kirito." A few tears slipped as she said so.

She had managed to paralyze me in under ten words. Did she think I was more experienced than her? I had literally just had my first kiss today. I think at this point I began to sweat. Whether it went unnoticed by her or not, I'll never know. What was I supposed to do? She wanted this, nervous as she was. Nervous as _I_ was. Telling her I had no idea what I was doing could very possibly jeopardize the moment.

Without speaking I tucked my left arm under her knees and supported her back with my right. I lifted her easily, and for a moment, it felt like she was floating on air. That, or my confidence was slowly returning. I placed her gently on the bed, and I (awkwardly) clambered on top of her. With every breath, the rise of her chest touched my own, sending strange sensations to dance through me. My mind began to fuzz again.

"We'll do it together," I told her, "so no more embarrassment."

She nodded.

"One. Two. Three."

With our final bits of clothing removed our skin had no boundaries; no edges; no limits.

I was shaking. I had to be, even with my arms on either side of her face, supporting me. Having her this close to me was just unlike anything I had ever felt before. She giggled a bit, her cheeks coloring. I must have looked at her with panic in my eyes because then she said,

"I can feel your heart beating."

She smiled at me, and it was so genuine that I mustered up the courage to kiss her. She twirled her fingers in my hair, and I felt myself inhale sharply. She smiled into the kiss as her other hand, trembling, pressed down on my back, so that my chest was right up against her soft mounds. What little focus I had left was slowly slipping away.

At this point it became quite clear to me that I would have to take what I had learned from the internet and pray that she didn't know any better. But if I was her first…she wouldn't, right? I was pulled _very_ harshly from my thoughts when her tongue began to trace the outside of my lips. I unwillingly clenched the sheets, and ground my hips into hers. Her mouth opened to release a moan. Never again have I heard such a delicate sound with the ability to arouse me so deeply.

She was beautiful. And in this moment she was mine. I nuzzled myself into the curve of her neck, following her collarbone with small kisses. My arms felt awkward, as they were still outstretched in front of me, but I was scared of touching her. Maybe it was the fact that she was so incredibly pure. My beautiful Asuna. How could I possibly break her?

I felt a surge that caused another involuntary grinding of my hips into hers. Again, a small gasp escaped her perfect lips as she tightened her small fist around my hair. Without thinking, I bit down on her neck, and brought my arms down so that I could grab her torso and focus my left hand on her breast.

"Kirito!"

I quickly pulled away. I didn't want to push her too far too fast. She closed her eyes. I felt her legs tense up under me.

"Don't stop," she opened her eyes, "You just startled me. I haven't felt anything like that before."

I gently rubbed against her, relishing in the wetness her sweet innocence was providing. She fidgeted a bit, squirming under me. Was she really that powerless? With what little blood was left in my brain, I managed to bring my lips up to her ear, nibbling a bit.

"Ready?"

Her breathing hitched but she nodded quickly in reply. Without thinking I rammed my full length into her tightness, letting her walls pull me in deeper and deeper. I groaned. This felt incredible. She gave one surprised scream, followed by short, jagged gasps as her nails cut into my back. Inexperienced as I was, I couldn't give her too much time to adjust; it felt like if I waited any longer my blood would burst out of my veins.

I began to pound into her as slowly as I could manage, her breath catching with each stroke. She had a firm grip on my shoulders, and watching her breasts bounce with every thrust was almost too much for my frenzied brain to compute. I sunk my teeth into her neck again, savoring the sound of her scream and the salt of her sweat that now covered her body in small, pearl-like beads.

"K-Kirito-o-o…"

Her hands that had been so firmly perched on my shoulders began to tremble and scratch down my chest. I thrusted faster. Her back arched as her gasps became very short and fast. Her small frame began to shake beneath me, convulsing, and I could feel herself tightening around me, nearly bringing me over.

"P-please…"

I didn't stop. She looked so real just then, her eyes shut tight as she shook, toppling over the edge, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat that mixed with my own, her hair spread out like a halo around her head, the last syllable of my name etched on her lips. With one final thrust she gave a loud squeal and arched her back even higher than before, her breasts brushing up against me. Her walls clenched me so spasmodically and so tightly that it was enough to bring me over the edge with her, in a helical spiral of love and pleasure.

I collapsed on top of her, unable to breathe and yet feeling as though I hadn't truly taken a breath until this night. She curled up next to me, burying her face in my chest. Her warm breath felt like it was melding into my heart. I held her close, burying my own face in her hair.

"I love you."

She looked up, eyes shining, for the first time not an ounce of blush on her cheeks.

"I love you too Kirito."

I kissed her lips as her hands touched my face, feeling complete for the first time in my life. I would never be able to leave her after this, and suddenly my heart began to pound again. She fell into a gentle sleep as I continued to hold her, brushing the loose strands of hair away from her face. I stared up at the ceiling for a while, trying to convince myself that there was still some way I could go on alone, so that I could beat this game, and Asuna could stay safe.

I put my clothes back on. I thought of leaving. I almost did. Disappear and never see her or the Knights of the Blood Oath again. But I knew I couldn't protect her if I left. I needed her by my side, and she needed me.

I poked her gently on the cheek. She stirred slightly and smiled.


End file.
